Amphibia
Amphibia is a Disney Channel series, created by Matt Braly. The series premiered on June 17, 2019 though it received an early preview on June 14, 2019 on DisneyNOW and YouTube. Summary The show tells the story of Anne Boonchuy, a self-centered 13-year-old who is magically transported to the fictitious world of Amphibia, a rural marshland full of frog-people. With the help of an excitable young frog named Sprig Plantar, Anne will transform into a hero and discover the first true friendship of her life. Cast Main Cast *Brenda Song as Anne Boonchuy *Justin Felbinger as Sprig Plantar *Bill Farmer as Hopadiah (Hop Pop) Plantar *Amanda Leighton as Polly Plantar Recurring Cast *Anna Akana as Sasha *Tony Hale as Apothecary Gary and Lloyd *Chris Sullivan as Gunther and Teddy *Stephen Root as Mayor Toadstool *Jack McBrayer as Toadie *Kristen Johnston as Braddock *Matt Jones as Percy *Tara Lipinski and Johnny Weir as talent judges *Diedrich Bader as Frog Jordan *Kevin McDonald as Mr. Albus Duckweed *James Patrick Stuart as One-Eyed Wally *Troy Baker as Captain Grime *Laila Berzins as Mrs. Sadie Croaker *Brian Maillard as Leopoldo Loggle *Kevin Michael Richardson as Mr. Flour *Jill Bartlett as Maddie Flour *Dee Bradley Baker as Bessie *Kaitlyn Robrock as Felicia Sundew *Katie Crown as Ivy Sundew *Mona Marshall as Sylvia Sundew *Paul Eiding as Monroe *John DiMaggio as Stumpy Trivia *This is the first time Brenda Song has starred in a Disney Channel production since the ending of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody sequel, The Suite Life on Deck in 2011. **Coincidentally, Song guest starred in Miles from Tomorrowland, another show that Justin Felbinger appeared, voicing Felbinger's character Miles Callisto's aunt, Frida Liang. *''Amphibia'' is one of the few non-action cartoons to have a human character animated with five fingers. The anthropomorphic amphibians having four fingers makes sense since real-life amphibians have four digits on their hands. Gallery Promotional Amphibia Promo.jpg|First look artwork Amphibia poster.jpg Concept art Amphibia development drawings - Anne 1.jpg Amphibia development drawings - Anne 2.jpg Amphibia development drawings - Hop Pop.jpg Amphibia development drawings - Polly.jpg Amphibia development drawings - Sprig.jpg Screenshots Lily Pad Thai 1.JPG Lily Pad Thai 2.jpg Lily Pad Thai 3.jpg Prison Break 1 .jpg Anne or Beast 2.jpg Anne or Beast 4.jpg Anne or Beast 5.jpg Anne or Beast 6.jpg Anne or Beast 8.jpg Anne or Beast 9.jpg Anne or Beast 10.jpg Anne or Beast 11.jpg Anne or Beast 12.jpg Anne or Beast 13.jpg Anne or Beast 14.jpg Anne or Beast 15.jpg Anne or Beast 16.jpg Anne or Beast 17.jpg Anne or Beast 18.jpg Anne or Beast 19.jpg Anne or Beast 20.jpg Anne or Beast 21.jpg Anne or Beast 22.jpg Anne or Beast 23.jpg Anne or Beast 24.jpg Anne or Beast 25.jpg Best Fronds 1.jpg Best Fronds 2.jpg Best Fronds 3.jpg Best Fronds 4.jpg Best Fronds 5.jpg Best Fronds 6.jpg Best Fronds 7.jpg Best Fronds 8.jpg Best Fronds 9.jpg Best Fronds 10.jpg Best Fronds 11.jpg Cane Crazy 1.jpg Cane Crazy 2.jpg Cane Crazy 3.jpg Cane Crazy 4.jpg Cane Crazy 5.jpg Cane Crazy 6.jpg Flood, Sweat & Tears 1.jpg Flood, Sweat & Tears 2.jpg Flood, Sweat & Tears 3.jpg Flood, Sweat & Tears 4.jpg Videos Sneak Peek Amphibia Disney Channel Celica Westbrook - Welcome to Amphibia (From "Amphibia") Trailer �� Amphibia Disney Channel Theme Song Amphibia Disney Channel Teaser Amphibia Disney Channel Amphibia Series Premiere Trailer 2 Brenda Song on Anne Boonchuy Amphibia Disney Channel Amphibia Premiere Episode Clip Meet Anne! Amphibia Disney Channel Meet Sprig! Amphibia Disney Channel Meet Polly! Amphibia Disney Channel Meet Hop Pop! Amphibia Disney Channel External links *Amphibia Wiki * * pt-br:Amphibia ru:Амфибия